Animal attraction
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RayJohnny, Miguelkai] Before going out a date, Ray has a conversation with Kai, regarding the topic that Kai associates nearly everyone with a certain animal. Well, what kind of animal does Kai think Ray’s date is?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Animal attraction:  
Summary: Before going out a date, Ray has a conversation with Kai, regarding the topic that Kai associates nearly everyone with a certain animal. Well, what kind of animal does Kai think Ray's date is?  
Pairings: Ray/Johnny, Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, fluff  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Boy, imagine if I did (giggles insanely)

Don't ask where this came from. You'll sleep better at night not knowing. I've hit a brick wall with 'To be with you' and I don't know how I can expand on 'Majestic feelings' either. If anyone has any ideas for 'Majestic feelings' they'll be greatly appreciated or if you feel like having a go yourself, by all means, do. It'll be far better than anything I can conjure up. On, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Majestic feelings' I hope you like this one as well.

* * *

Kai sat on a large plush leather lounge chair, watching as his roommate, Ray, ran around looking for his shoes. "Big date tonight, Ray?" He asked. "It's not with that obnoxious brat Lee, is it?"

Ray looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I thought Lee was a lion."

"I suppose he is," Kai muttered as he flipped a page over in the book that he was reading. "But not in the way you're thinking. Male Lions are notoriously lazy, wants everyone else to do everything for them and have a pretty bad temper."

"Ok, sure," Ray replied with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, it's not Lee."

"Who is it then?"

A wink. "Not saying, It's a surprise."

"It's not Michael is it?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. "He's such a parrot. Sure, he's pretty, but he is forever preening himself. He probably uses some expensive male moisturize or something."

Ray stopped what he was doing to regard Kai with his hands on his hips. "What do you associate everyone with animals?"

"I don't associate everyone," he muttered as he turned another page. "Just a few of them."

Ray smothered a smirk as he tapped his chin. "Ok, what kind of animal is, um, Tyson?"

"A pig, no two ways about that," Kai replied without so much as hesitating. "He eats like a pig, sounds like a pig, sleeps like a pig. Hell, he even smells like a pig."

Ray hid in a snigger behind his hand. "Max?"

"A puppy, definitely," he said as he finally looked up from his book. "One of those little yap yaps that bounce around your feet all day long and never seems to get tired. He's cute. Not cute-cute, cuddly-cute. You know what I mean?"

"Sure," Ray nodded and then asked. "What about Daichi?"

"A pet monkey!" Kai replied with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "The kind that swings back and forth on a trapeze, gibbering away at people all day long."

"Hilary?"

"Either a goose or a duck. The one that spends all day squabbling at everyone."

Ray bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He just had a sudden mental image of Hilary in a form of a white goose, waddling after a little piggy Tyson, squawking at him. Hilary the goose still had her hair as Tyson the pig was still wearing his hat.

After unsuccessfully hiding a few chuckles, he continued with his questions. "Kenny?"

"A night owl," Kai said, nodding to himself more so than to Ray. "I swear, that kid never sleeps. His glasses remind me of big owl eyes. Wait, does Kenny even have eyes?"

"You know what? I don't really know," Ray hummed, his eyes looking at the ceiling in thought. "I assume he does. Ok, so, what about, um, Jim from Team Psychic?"

"A toad," Kai said simply, leaving Ray slightly baffled.

"What?"

"His head reminds me of a toad," Kai explained. "He even sounds like one. Either that, or a clam."

At this point Ray was finding it harder and harder not to laugh out loud. He would have but he wanted to know more. "Gary?"

"A sloth. He's slow witted, lazy, cumbersome and he seems to have the motivation of one as well."

Ray sniggered but managed to hide it under a cough. "Um, Dunga?"

"Oh my God, he's such a bloody rock ape!" Kai said as he waved his hand in the air to enthused his point. He suddenly paused and looked deep in thought. "No, wait… Apes are smart. Ok, so he looks like a baboon with a brain of a gold fish. Hmm, that sounds right."

"And Rick?"

"A warthog! I swear!" He said as he threw his arms into the air, the book that he was holding land next to him. "Loud, obnoxious, rude, ugly and possesses the same BO."

It was at this point that Ray could no longer keep a straight face. He doubled over laughing. He clutched his stomach, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. He was almost laughing hysterically.

After a few moment, Ray finally managed to get himself under control. His ribs hurt, his back hurts and his stomach hurts. But it was a good kind of hurt. It had been years since he can remember ever laughing this hard. Not many people know how sarcastic and funny Kai can be.

It's really a shame people don't take the time to get to know Kai better. They are usually intimidated by Kai's cold outer shell. Kai is only cold because he doesn't know how to trust people.

"You done there, Ray?" Kai asked, looking slightly bored but had a small playful smile on his face.

"Ok, I'm ok now," Ray gasped as he started to take deeps breathes. He breathed in deeply through his nose as he stood straight and exhaled through his mouth. "I'm fine."

Kai raises an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. "Ok."

"Ok, who else…?" Ray said as he tapped his chin. "Hey what about yourself?"

Kai was taken aback by the question, but surprise was quickly over taken by this sadness. "I don't think there is an animal to describe a cold-hearted bastard like me, Ray."

"I didn't say anything about describing a cold-hearted bastard, Kai," Ray said as he stood looking a cross between annoyed and confused. "I want you to describe yourself."

"Ray," Kai said, almost sounding heartbroken. "I was talking about me…"

"Kai," Ray said as he walked over to the lounge chair that Kai was sitting on and gently took his hands in his. "You are a Phoenix. Beautiful, mysterious and regal. A rare and wonderful treasure. People the world over find hope and inspiration whenever they see you. Kai, the passion and the fire that you possess no one in this world has. You are truly one of a kind."

"Ray…?" Kai blinked as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek with the palm of his hand. "You have a heart of a tiger. Noble, loyal and strong, but yet, docile, kind and understanding," He wiped away more tears. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ray smiled. "I was only speaking the truth."

Kai adorably rubbed away a few more tears as Ray continued to hold his hand, waiting patiently for the tears to subside. Not many people know this either, but Kai is severely lacking in the self esteem category.

Suddenly, the silence was disturbed when the doorbell rings. Ray blinked for a second, wondering who it could be when it suddenly hit him.

"Oh, that's my date now," Ray said. He gave Kai's hand one last reassuring squeeze and walked over to the door. Kai picked up the book that he was reading and placed it in his lap, waiting to see who Ray was going out with tonight. The neko-jin had came home one afternoon and told him straight out that he had a boyfriend, although he wouldn't say who. He kept saying that it was a secret and that he would find out eventually.

Ray exchanged a few words at the door and Kai could almost sense the pervert neko-jin smile. A moment later a familiar redhead walks in.

"Oh my God!" Kai laughed. "It's the Rooster!"

Johnny looked startled, then annoyed. He looked over to Ray and frowned. "What?"

Ray tried his best to hold back a snigger. "What makes you say that?" He asked Kai.

"The way he struts around, constantly crowing," Kai stated matter-a-factly. "Hell, his hair even looks like a rooster crown."

Johnny instantly bristled. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but if you call me a rooster one more time-"

Ray bounds over to Johnny and wraps him up in his arms. "Never mind him, Johnny, he was only joking."

Johnny huffed and then blushed when he felt one of Ray's hands rest on his hip. He tried to push it a little high, but Ray insisted that it stayed where it was so he gave up.

"I don't whether it was safe to bring him here," Johnny said after a moment.

"Who?" Ray blinked and so did Kai.

There at the door way was a familiar blond hair blader. He walks in. "Johnny said that I could crash here for a while," Miguel said as he shifted his shoulder bag. "Is that ok?"

"Sure!" Ray said cheerfully. "You can keep Kai company while me and Johnny go out," Suddenly he smirked, kisses Johnny on the cheek and then bounds over to Kai. "Hey Kai, what do you think of him?" He whispered into his ear.

Before Kai could stop himself he whispers. "Gorgeous," It suddenly dawned on his what he just said and hastly covered his mouth a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Oops!"

"Heh," Ray sniggered. "No problem Miguel. You can stay here as long as you like. Kai says it's cool."

Miguel smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, me and Johnny are going now," Ray said as he saunter over to Johnny, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him towards the door. "Catch you two later."

"Watch out for Kai, Miguel," Johnny warned as he grabbed onto the door frame to prevent Ray from pulling him out of sight.

"Now, Johnny," Ray tisked. "Don't scare him like that. Kai is actually very cool. Aren't you Kai?"

Kai blinked and a small, almost evil smile appeared on his lips. He walked over to the door and bowed slightly. "I suppose I should say sorry for calling you a rooster Johnny. I was mistaken."

Johnny blinked and then huffed. "Good."

"I meant Hen."

A split second later Johnny lunges at Kai, but Ray effortlessly held him back, his arms around the feisty redhead's waist. "Let me go, Ray!"

"Easy there salamander," Ray laughed. He spun Johnny around in his arms and pinned him to his chest. "See you two later!" He called as the two of them left.

Miguel looked amused as Kai shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was that about a hen and a rooster."

Kai blushed slightly. "Sorry, before you and Johnny arrived me and Ray were discussing how some bladers look and act like animals."

"I see."

Kai's blush deepen. "It's stupid really."

Miguel could see that Kai, for whatever reason, was slightly embarrassed by the whole thing so decided to drop it. He looked at the closed door and mused. "…Johnny and Ray, huh?"

"I know," Kai nodded. "I never saw that coming either," He looked over to Miguel and noticed that he was still carrying his shoulder bag. "Well, why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go see if there's anything to eat."

Miguel nodded, looking grateful. "Thank you."

* * *

I was going to make this a oneshot, but hardly anything goes as planned so I'm making this into a twoshot. The next chapter should be up in a day or two.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks to kris the ninja pirate, lioku, a happy reader, NiennaAngel, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Nezrin, NKingy and saskia-Destiny-and-Kai. Also, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. Not everyone is comfortable with reviewing but that's ok. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Just outside the apartment that Ray was sharing with Kai, Johnny had managed to pull himself from Ray's grip and was currently fuming to himself. "What the hell was Kai going on about? A hen! What?"

Ray shook his head and laughed. "Don't take it to heart, Johnny, he was only joking."

"Humph," Johnny huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where did the rooster bit come from anyway?"

"We were talking about how some bladers act and look like animals."

Johnny glared at Ray through narrowed eyes. "And he thinks I look and act like a rooster? Why that-"

"Enough of that," Ray said, cutting him off before he could say anything insulting about Kai. Sure, Johnny may be his boyfriend, but no one is allowed to say a bad word about Kai while he's around. No one.

"And you let him call me a rooster?" Johnny huffed again.

"You should have heard what he thinks about himself," Ray replied with a shake of his head.

Johnny pouted, trying to look disinterested. "What would that be?"

"He thinks that he is a cold-hearted bastard."

Johnny remained silent.

"My point exactly," Ray sighed as he shook his head again.

Johnny couldn't help but frown. "Why would he say that?"

"Not many people take the time to get to know him," Ray explained. "He actually thinks very little of himself. Look, I know you and Kai don't get along, but-"

"I don't hate him," Johnny said, cutting him off this time. "It's just…"

"He's intimidating with all that power, right?"

"…Yeah."

"I know," Ray nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I think Miguel will be good for Kai and visa versa."

Johnny stared at the ground, but nodded all the same. He looked oddly adorable standing there with a pout on his lips and arms crossed over his chest, his brow furrowed in slightly annoyance.

Suddenly a wicked smirk grew on Ray's lips as he eyed the oblivious Johnny up and down. "But lets not think about them anymore. I've got something else on my mind," He purred as he wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist once again, pulling him incredibly close.

Johnny gave an undignified eep when he felt himself being crushed up against Ray's well toned, muscular chest. He blushed darkly and muttered. "I don't think I want to hear what you have in that perverted head of yours."

"Are you sure?" Ray whispered into his ear, his voice low and very sensual which made Johnny shiver with delight. "I think you'd rather enjoy it. Salamanders like it hot, don't they?"

As Johnny opened his mouth to reply, Ray quickly claimed it in a long, passionate kiss. He pinned Johnny to a near-by tree as he continued to ravish Johnny's mouth, taking him into another plain of existence. He ran his tongue over the redhead's lips before slipping inside, devouring the warm interior. He smirked triumphantly when he heard Johnny moaned and fall limp into his arms.

After a few moments, Ray decided that Johnny need oxygen so he broke the kiss, watching with catlike satisfaction as the redhead reeled back, panting hard, his face flushed.

"I bet Kai never said anything about you been a restless perverted horndog."

"Hmm," Ray licked his lips, finding a blushing, moaning Johnny far too irresistible right now. "I'll show you how much of a pervert I can be." He said before capturing Johnny's lips once again.

Miguel stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a fresh change of clothes a towel in his hands as he tried to dry his hair. He pulled the towel off his head, his luscious blond hair falling around his shoulder instead of it's usual style.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower," Miguel said as the turned to Kai and smiled.

Kai looked at him and felt his cheeks heat up. He looked simply gorgeous with his hair down. The long gold strands clung greedily to his smooth tanned skin. "It's ok," He said finally snapping himself out of his stupor. "Can I ask you a question?"

Miguel took the towel in his hands and hung it over a chair in the kitchen. "You want to know why I'm here by myself," He said.

"Yeah," Kai nodded, then blushed slightly at his audacity. "If you don't want to tell me it's ok," He quickly added.

"I don't really know," Miguel replied softly.

"What?" Kai blinked.

Miguel sighed and leaned against the kitchen table, his beautiful blue eyes holding a far away look. "I don't know why I'm here. It's kinda hard to explain."

Kai rose softly and quietly from his seat to stand just a way from Miguel. "Do you think you can try anyway?" He asked, his hands nervously clasped together in front of him.

"Well, it's like I was pulled here or something," Miguel explained, his head back slightly in thought. "Like I was suddenly needed here. Like there's something here for me," He shook his head and looked at Kai almost embarrassed. "Strange, huh?"

Kai shook his head, his hands grasping at the material over his heart. "Not at all. You're following your intuition. Not many people do that anymore."

Miguel smiled softly, then looked nervous. He stood up straight and pushed away from the table to regard Kai properly. "…I kinda lied."

"Huh?"

"Before, I said it feels like something is here for me," Miguel, his eyes looking at the ground. "It actually feels like someone…"

"Oh," Kai said. "Do you know who that someone is?"

"I hope so," He whispered, but then shook his head like he was berating himself. "But, why would someone as amazing as he is want to be with a Gargoyle like me?"

Kai instantly jumped to his defense. "There's nothing wrong with having the essence of a Gargoyle. Gargoyles are protectors, guardians," He explained. "They drive away evil spirits and the darkness. People look to you for strength and courage."

Miguel blinked as he removed his gaze from the floor and smiles softly.

Kai nervously licked his lips as he hesitantly took a step forward. "And, I think, you might be the one to drive away the fear from my heart," He whispered, expecting a rejection from the tanned prince before him.

There was a shocked silence.

"Kai…" Miguel whispers, before gently taking Kai into his arms. Leaning forward, he touches his lips to Kai's, who stiffen at first, but soon melted into the kiss and happily returned it. It's a gentle kiss, a mere pressing of the lips. They pull back slightly to gaze into each other's eyes before leaning forward again, pressing their lips together. Kai slipped his hand up Miguel's chest to rest on the back of his neck, his thump resting on Miguel's strong jaw bone.

Miguel wrapped his arm around Kai's waist as his other rested on the small of his back, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss.

Neither of them knew that they were slowly backing towards the lounge chair until Kai hit it with the back of his legs and they both toppled over. However, that wasn't enough to break the kiss.

Miguel teased the corners of Kai's mouth with his tongue, asking for permission to enter, one of which he was granted. His heart skipped a beat when his tongue played over Kai's and he could have sworn he felt Kai's heart stopped for a moment as well.

They pulled apart sooner than either one would have liked, but they both knew that air was crucial and neither one wanted the other to pass out due to the lack of oxygen.

They held their positions. Miguel laying on top of Kai and Kai holding Miguel's face in his hands. They smiled at each other before leaning in for another kiss, this one just as passionate as the others.

Many hours later, Ray returned home, looking satisfied and very pleased with himself. He also brought Johnny back as well, who was looking exhausted, but had a certain glow to him. They walked into the lounge room and was greeted by a rare and beautiful sight.

Miguel was laying on the lounge chair with Kai curled up by his side, sleeping peacefully on his chest, clutching at the material of his shirt.

But what stands out the most was the small, peaceful smile on Kai's lips.

Ray smiled fondly at the two, thankful that Kai has finally found someone to be with. He looked over to his own boyfriend to find him trying not to break into a smile himself. Although his lips were pulled into a frown, his eyes were soft and holding a warmth to them. Ray tugged on his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He pushed the Scot inside and smirked.

"I'm not done with you yet," He said as he closed the door.

* * *

There we are. Finished. I hope it's ok. It was late and I typed it in about 15 minutes, give or take so please forgive any mistakes.

Please read and review.


End file.
